Annabeth Windsor
|birthdate= June 20th, X783 |birthplace= House of Capet, Fiore |gender= Female |age= 18 |blood type= B+ |education= Preparatory College |hair color= Wheat (True) Black (Currently) |eye color= Blue-Gray |vision= 20/20 |skin tone= Fair |height= 5'9 (175.26 cm) |weight= 149 lbs (67.59 kg) |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= Brown-Gold |guild mark location= Right Hip |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Koma Inu |previous affiliation= House of Windsor |partners= Bonnie Lavernia |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Bisexual |marital status= Dating |spouse= N/A |allies= |enemies= Various |relatives= |magic= Telepathy Urumi Take Over |curse= |abilities= Strangling Expertise |signature skill= |weaponry and armor= TBA |other equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Annabeth Windsor (カペットジュリエット, Kapetto Jurietto) otherwise known as Anna is a member of the House of Windsor, a prestigious family of nobles with both political and familial ties to the ruling family of Fiore. Though she would refer to them as a dithering group of snobs. Not surprising given the girl's thirst for adventure, and general lack of etiquette when it come to such elitist affairs. Nevertheless, Anna chose to separate herself as much as possible from her ambitious family's agenda. As often as possible she would begin practicing with her slowly manifesting magic prowess, in places away from prying eyes. It wasn't good enough, as she was discovered while doing so. Rather than being appalled though, her family was ecstatic if not perplexed, considering they had a severe lack of magic users. Thus the wonder came at the origins, as neither parents showed any sign of magic power. While this was discussed, they ultimately enrolled her in a excellent preparatory magic academy in order to harness her magic potential. All the while making plans for Annabeth's marriage to another family of nobles, knowing that magic was a coveted asset that appeared in very few dominant political oligarchies. Thus any chance to improve the odds of producing a magic bearing offspring was greatly appreciated, giving the Capetian aristocrats their pick of suitors as the Beth's magic grew at staggering rates, much to her family's euphoria. However, when she caught wind of her house's plan to marry her off to the highest bidder, the woman panicked. Not planning to spend her life as a chess piece in someone else's game, she decided that the time had come to pack up and leave. Making her a runaway as the girl turned her back on the trimmings, packing light and leaving without a trace. She took to the streets in hope of finding a more practical place to reside, one that agreed with her restless spirit but provided a warmer group of people; Anna tired of the calculating mindset that was the Windsor way. It was through this course that she stumbled upon a promising destination: Koma Inu. The guild's core values appealed to her immensely, sharply contrasting with the court politics that she had been used to back at home. Upon displaying her magical potential to the current crop of guild members, they accepted her as one of their own. It was noted that she only gave them the name Annabeth, refusing to divulge her last name in fear of being followed by her family, whom would be eager to reclaim their prize "mare". A notion that Anna hated with a vehemence, enough to learn as much as she could about magic in order to warn away her family. Interestingly enough, she struck up a partnership with Bonnie Lavernia, the last remaining Inaba. Thus the former aristocrat and former slave/servant became fast friends, bonding over the two cages they once called home and their self-liberation. It was later noted that Annabeth was to be the heir of the Windsor household, but had this mantel revoked upon her disappearance. Appearance Personality A stoic individual is how she would appear to many. Never deviating from an impassive expression, Annabeth always retained a tight grip on her emotions. It served her well during her times as a noble, having to play court games where every exchange was a well-dressed insult and each word had a double meaning. From a young age she learned to read between the lines, noting that where the true message appeared to lie regardless of what the individual was telling her. Thus the girl became excellent at reading people, honing her deducing and observation skills with each conversation. And upon tapping into her telepathic gifts for the first time, using this as another tool for the means of surviving and thriving in that treacherous establishment. Not that she enjoyed employing such an underhanded tactic, fearing that it would bring her closer to them. It is noted however that while appearing stone faced for the duration of her early years as a coping mechanism in court politics, the woman was an adventurous individual at heart. Upon having her magic potential discovered by her parents and being packed away to qualified training academy, the girl began to open up more. One could chalk up the change, despite its slowness, to Anna being free from her family's power-mongering influences. An environment where she was forced to play the part of an individual that was interest in the state of her family's political and social affairs. While emotions still largely eluded her, Annabeth's exuded as sense of sageness, becoming a reservoir of profundity for her classmates thanks in part to the strong home schooling she had received at home before entering the academy. Even if such worldliness was occasionally interpreted as her being uptight. Nevertheless, her temporary relief of those noble shackles allowed the girl to explore herself on a psychological level, discovering a spirit of adventure that burned brighter with each day of separation. It was this desire to explore that ultimately caused the girl to open up completely, lending herself to greater social interaction with her peers beyond the occasional half-smile and dry joke/jest. Though she remained ignorant to her family's plotting as Annabeth settled into the use of magic in passive and active facets. History Abilities Physical Attributes Ways of Combat Magic Capabilities Telepathy Telepathy (念話, テレパシー, Terepashī): Is the primary magic that Annabeth first developed as a child. It began when she started overhearing the conversations and thoughts of her family's more "ambitious" members, discerning their plans as if they were speaking them aloud. Only to realize that they weren't when the person they were discussing with didn't address that specific topic. Pretty soon she learned just how snake-like her family could be. It is noted by her partner and fellow guildmate Bonnie that Anna's version of the type is exceptionally strong, capable of projecting for several kilometers around with tremendous clarity. She likened it to holding a normal conversation with the person next to you. Likewise, she can tune into several people at once, with Julie estimating that she can connect the entire guild into what essentially becomes a chatroom, her serving as the conduit that allows all individuals to talk with each despite their lack of proximity. When following this mode, she wields the ability to kick people out should she find what they are discussing to be inappropriate, as well as erect mental parameters in order to prevent certain people from hearing things. Likewise, she can break the conversation into pieces, allowing her to interact privately with other individuals while the main dialogue continues uninterrupted. In particular, she can sense the presence of other telepathic users, allowing her to recognize at least a portion of their abilities and gauge just how proficient they are with this caster type. It is noted that her version is potent enough to remain active even if the individual she is conversing with falls asleep, generating the category of Dream Telepathy. As her abilities grow with the specific brand of magic, Anna learns of some its more sinister capabilities. *'Hijack': An ability generally limited to more experienced individuals; Ann is capable of overriding another telepathy user's link and began acting within its folds. From there she can disrupt the flow of conversation, jam the signal between the two in order to end their exchange, or quietly listen in on their strategizing. She is skilled enough with this method to enter the connection without being noticed, allowing her to remain anonymous, while her vitality can allow her to essentially kick the establisher and take the reins for herself, even masquerading as the other telepathic individual should the need arise. With time, her aptitude with this specific aspect increased to the point where she could hijack multiple lines at once, interrupting the current link and inserting herself into the conversation with relative ease. Annabeth estimates she could overrun about 5-10 lines of telepathy at a time, an ability that is quite useful when battling other large guilds or forces. In particular, her ability to sense and tap into these conversations has increased as well, reaching a range of about 10 kilometers in all directions. Though the result is her occasionally overhearing irrelevant dialogue, consequently causing Anna to shut out that discourse so she can focus on her specific task. *'Overload': *'Whispers of Conscience': Urumi Urumi (潤み, Urumi): Knowing that it would be necessary to build up some magical fighting prowess while biding her time in escape, Anna chose to learn this Holder Magic type during her academy days. While she noted the magic possessed not as much power as she would like, it was considered to be enough for her purposes, namely to escape and deal with any would be pursuance. Basic of her acrobat and fighting background, this particular magic type suited her well. Manipulating the black bands via her ample magic reservoirs, Anna is capable of easily conjuring various shapes from the versatile bands. Among the attributes that she can employ are speed changes, using the bands to either attack incessantly and cocoon the opponent, or to creep quietly while the adversary is distracted, before locking them in her grip. She can mold the size of the bands as well, allowing Annabeth to constrict objects several times her own size without pause. Because of the bands' aptitude for magic, she can also use her own reservoirs as a reinforcer, strengthening the hold or at least making them more resilient as the opponent tries to release themselves. If necessary, she will mold the black bands into various shapes, forming them into weaponry that she can deploy in combat, or shields to protect against attacks from enemies. Perhaps more useful is the cohesive and adhesive properties of this holder type. Gleaning such information from what resources she could, Anna ultimately decided to employ this for her own services. Among this is the ability to walk on various surfaces, such as walls and ceilings. However, rather than mold cables around her hands to cling to different things, Anna shapes them around her feet, forming them into what appears to be innocent looking boots that stop at the middle of her shins. Such usage enables Annabeth to achieve feats like walking across water, manipulating the cables to match the movements of the inconsistent surface in order to endow with such an aptitude. As such, she estimates that she can also traverse surfaces that are less hospitable, such as lava and clouds, though those would require even greater plying on the most minute of levels in order to keep the woman from falling to her untimely demise. Nevertheless it shown that when wrapping the cables around her hands and feet, her kicking and punching power are increased tremendously to the point of shattering rock with ease and snapping fragile objects with nary a thought. It boosts her fight prowess to a level where she can clash hand to hand combatant specialists while holding her own, allowing for the woman to craft plans in order to defeat the adversary while they are temporarily overwhelmed, normally unraveling a portion of the cable in order to ensnare them and deal a finishing blow. Take Over Take Over: Ancestral Soul ( ,Teiku Ōbā: Denrai Kihaku): Trivia *Annabeth is some parts inspired by Annabeth Chase from the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus novels. Perhaps most obviously by sharing a first name. Category:Mage Category:Aristocrat Category:House of Windsor Category:Runaway